1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device bonded by an anisotropic conductive film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Anisotropic conductive films (ACFs) may refer to film-shaped adhesives in which conductive particles, e.g., metal particles including nickel or gold particles or metal-coated polymer particles, are dispersed in a resin, e.g., an epoxy resin. Anisotropic conductive films, which may be formed of polymer layers having electric anisotropy and adhesiveness, may exhibit conductive properties in a thickness direction of the films and insulating properties in a surface or lateral direction thereof.
When an anisotropic conductive film is disposed between circuit boards and is subjected to heating and compression under certain conditions, circuit terminals of the circuit boards may be electrically connected through conductive particles, and an insulating adhesive resin may fill spaces between adjacent circuit terminals to isolate the conductive particles from each other, thereby providing high insulation performance between the circuit terminals.